Gomen, Aku Pelupa!
by aam tempe
Summary: sifat pelupa Orihime, merubah hal yang sebelumnya statis..


Ini Oneshot pertama Aam di pandom Bleach.

Jadi Pasti banyak kegajean dan ke abalan lain yang dapat anda temukan di sini.

Happy Reading dan jangan Lupa Review ya...

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**Warning: gaje, abal, alay dan warning-warning lainnya deh. dan tidak lupa OOC!**

**don't like just don't read **

**Gomen, Aku Pelupa!**

Entah apa yang membuatku tidak berfikir panjang saat menjawab pertanyaan Ulquiorra. Tapi pada kenyataannya, hubungan kami bisa tetap bertahan sampai saat ini. Bahkan ketika pasangan lain sibuk mengecap Putus Nyambung, kami masih tetap bertahan. Meskipun banyak yang bilang hubunganku dan Ulquiorra sungguh tidak wajar. Tapi toh Ulqui dan aku cuek-cuek saja menangapinya. Bahkan saking cueknya kami, banyak yang bilang hubungan kami tenang seperti danau tanpa arus. Tidak mengalir. Statis. Hal ini jelas bukan merupakan pujian. Karena saat mereka menyampaikannya, mereka memajang wajah sinis yang nyaris membuatku sakit hati. Kadang aku juga mengakui pernyataan mereka. Hubungan kami memang statis. Begitu-begitu saja. Gak ada perkembangan berarti. Karena hal inilah Tatsuki , temanku selalu turut kawatir dengan hubungan kami. Sebentar-sebentar "apa tidak mengapa?"

"kapan sih hubunganmu akan mengalami kemajuan?"

"masa sama sekali belum kissing sih?"

"ah... payah!" begitulah penilaian Tatsuki tentang hubunganku dengan Ulquiorra.

Aku hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapinya. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa bertahan dengan laki-laki sedingin dia.

Dreeet...Drettt...dreeet. getar HP ku terus berulang-ulang, tanda panggilan masuk. Aku merogohnya dari dalam tasku dan melihat dua hurup UL yang sengaja aku tulis dengan alakadarnya.

"Siapa?" Tatsuki mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hp lipatku. Lalu tanpa aku jawab, Tatsuki sudah tahu, ia mengangkat tangan kirinya , melihat arah jarum jam pada jam tangannya. Lalu dengan senyuman yang menggelikan dia bilang

" Hari Sabtu, jam 10.25. Tepat jam istiahat. Mmmm...Ulquiorra memang unik. Aku akui itu.. Angkat!" Perintahnya.

Ya aku fikir juga begitu. Setiap seminggu sekali, Ulqui selalu rutin menelphonku. Hanya yntuk bilang

"dimana? Sekarang aku di depan gerbang sekolahmu, dekat pohon besar."

Selalu saja tak ada basa-basi, selalu saja perintah yang sama dan selalu saja aku tak di beri kesempatan untuk menolak. Karena dia langsung menutup telephon seperti biasa.

"huphhh..." desahku pelan

"hampiri dia!" Tatsuki sedikit mendorongku sampai-sampai aku terjatuh. Dan sungguh menyebalkan disaat seperti ini, Tatsuki dengan senang hati menertawakan kebodohanku. Malu jga aku, melihat kekebalan tubuhku yang menurun setiap kali mau bertemu dengan Ulquiorra. Aku berdiri.

"hampiri saj! Aku tidak apa-apa ko" tatsukli meyakinkanku. Tampaknya dia sangat paham kalau aku sungkanmeninggalkannya sendirian di kelas.

.

**.**

**Normal POV**

Rambut hitam Ulquiorra bersinar saat cahaya matahari pagi memantul dari jendela sekolah lantai dua. Ia duduk di bawah pohon tuayang sudah tidak berdaun. Namun tetap dipertahankan, mengingat pohon itu merupakan pohon kramat yang sudah ada sebelum sekolah KARAKURA High School diberdirikan.

Dengan langkah terburu-buru Hime, begitu panggilan Ulquiorra terhadap Orihime berjalan. Karena lambat 5 menit berarti tidak ada senyuman, lambat 10 menit berarti kebisuan. Dan lebih dari itu Ulquiorra sudah menghilang.

Masih dengan langkah yang terburu-buru da nafas terengah, Hime duduk disisi Ulquiorra.

"Malam ini..." ulqui menatap Orihime dengan tatapan yang slalu dingin, namun kali ini terpancar harapan dari sorot matanya itu.

"Ada apa dengan malam ini?" tanya orihime dengan polosnya.

Ulquiorra menggeleng pelan dengan tatapan kecewa.

"masih saja lupa. Padahal ini tahun ke-2 kita" ucapnya dingin.

Hime menatap benda di tangan Ullquiorra. Dua kertas yang dikenal sebagai tiket masuk Bioskop.

Ulquiorra memberikan selembar kertas itu. Dan satu lagi ia simpan di saku kemeja ptihnya.

Orihime menatap tak mengerti, sedangkan Ulquiorra masih tidak berkenan menjeaskan. Ia kemudian berdiri, menepuk celananya yang berdebu lalu berjalan menjauhi Orihime disana. Sebelumnya Ulquiorra sempat berkata " Happy Universary my Hime" tanpa menoleh

Sontak orihime tercekat dan memukulkepalanya sendiri sert merutuki sifat pelupanya yang tidak pernah hilang.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoooooooh.. bagaimana mungkin aku bisa lupa untuk yang kedua kalinya? Dasar bodoooooh!" Orihime terus memukul kepalanya sendiri tanpa ia sadar seseorang tengah menghampirinya.

'Persis seperti itu dirimu saat kau tahu Ichigo menyukai Rukia." Suara Tatsuki terdengar dari belakang Orihime. Orihime mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara.

"Haaaaa tatsuki-chan, bagaimana ini?" rengek Orihime apada sahabat dekatnya itu.

Tatsuki mengggeleng pelan melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan Orihime.

" Mmm... malang sekali nasibmu Ulqiorra."

"Aaa... jangan begitu dong Tatsuki "

"Aku Cuma berkomentar." Kata Tatsuk

"Tapi komentarmu itu benar."

Tatsuki memandang lurus kedepan lalu tersenyum.

"Kau ingat saat saat Ulquiorra menyatakan cintantya padamu/ sebenarnya aku sedang beristirahat dipohon ini waktu itu.."

"Aku ingat... saat Ulqui menyatakan cintanya, pohon ini masih berdaun."

.

.

.

**2 tahun yang lalu**

**Flashback**

Orihime masih terdiam. Ulquiorra malah tidak bergerak. Keduanya seperti Patung yang tetap tegak berdiri tanpa ada satu halpun yang membuatnya oleng.

"Ada apa?" akhirnya suara Orihime memecahkan keheningan yang tidak memberikan nyaman itu. Ulquiorra tidak merespon pertanyaan Orihime, ia lebih senang menatap langit sore di depannya. Angin berhembus kencang menimbulkan effek seram dan membuat daun berjatuhan. Pada saat itu tangan Ulquiorra menjulur, menangkap satu daun yang jatuh ke genggaman tangannya. Entah apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan daun itu. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya yang ternyata adalah balpoin, lalu menulis sesuatu di permukaannya dan memberikannya pada Orihime.

"Baca!" perintahnya

Orihime yang bingung, hanya mampumenerima daun kuning itu, matanya masih menatap Ulqui yang kini juga menatapnya.

Kebingungan Orihime berakhir saat matanya beralih pada daun berhurup itu.

Mata Hime sukses membulat saat ia membaca satu kata singkat tanpa keterangan yang ada di permukaan itu.

"AISHITRU" tanpa keterangan apapun. Sungguh membuat Orihime ingin pingsan saja.

Dengan bodohnya ia mengangguk malu.

Padahal Orihime ingin pernyataan cintanya sangat romantis, tapi apa ini? Apakah ini termasuk kepada Romantis?

**End Flasback**

"Kau tahu aku sangat geli melihat kalian sampai-sampai aku tak bisa menmahan tawaku da dengan indahnya aku terjatuh" Tatsuki tersenyum

"Aku sampai tidak bisa masuk sekolah arena kakiku yang patah."

Orihime tersenyum mris.

"Itu adalah hari yang membuatku tak bisa tidur selama berminggu-minggu"

"Lebai.." Tatsuki bilang

"Makanya kau harus segera pergi dari sni dan menyusulnya!" saran Tatsuki

"Bagaimana dengan elajaran matematikanya?" Orihime bilang

"Bolos sekali tak apa kan?" tatsuki menatap Orime

Orihime tersenyum

"Terimakasih Tatsuki chan aku pergi dulu..." orihime lamngsung berlari

.

.

.

"Masih Saja Tidak Ingat." Gunam Ulquiorra di bioskof. Ulquiorra duduk paling depan dan sendirian. Karena beberapa pasangan memilih untuk duduk di jajaran terakhir atau paling tengah. Dan karena dia hanya sendirian, didepan, menonton film romace lagi. Yaaah lengkap sudah pendeitaan nya.

"Maaf!" bisik Orihime yang tiba-tiba sudah duduk disisi Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra mentap Orihime sebentar,

Berapa lama ia melamun, sampai tak tahu kapan seorang pacar yang tega lupa hari jadiannya sendiri datang?

Lampu Bioskof mati,dan focus cahaya kimni hanya ada di depannya yang menampilak tayangan film romantis. Jika bukan karena I Orihime, mungkin Ulquiorra lebih memilih diam di kelas mendengarkan penjelasan dosen yang membosankan, atau menonton film horor saja.

Orihime memandang Ulquorra yamng tertidur. Sekarang Orihime paham apa yang membuatnya bertahan dengan Ulquiorra sejauh ini. Karena Ulquiorra tidak pernah mempermasalahkan persoalan sepele, karena ulquiorra lebih bisa membuat senang Orihime meski dirinya tak senang dengan hal yang Orihime sukai itu. Dan yang lebih penting adalah Ulquiorra tak banyak menuntut.

Perlahan Ulquiorra menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu sang pacar,

Lalu dengan ragu Orihime mendekakan bibirnya pada Ulquiorra yang tertidur dengan tangan terlipat didepan dadanya. Ulquiorra tersentak saat merasak hangat menyapu bibirnya, saat itu pula Ulqui terbangun.

Orihime menciumnya. Stelah selama Dua tahn menjalani semua ini, setelah hari-hari yang hening karena tak ada uang berani mengambil inisiatif sendiri, kini dengan tak terduga Orihime memberikan lkejutan manis pada nya.

Ini adalahsebuah bonus bagi Ulquiorra yang selalu sabar.

"Aishiteru Ulquiorra!" katanaya seraya membuka matanya

"Gomen, aku pelupa."

Ulquiorra tersenyum

"Mo aishiteru Hime"

**Owari**

Berakhir dengan gaje banget..

Mohon di review!

Terimakasih sudah membaca sampai tamat. Pasti anda semua pingsan setelah baca fic saya. Karena endingnya ngegantung dan sangat abal.

Tapi,,,, terimakasiiiii

Aam ^^.


End file.
